The Hunt--True Blood Season 7 episode 3
by angie9281
Summary: Sookie and her friends are in a race against the clock to stop a increasingly dangerous, infected Eric from doing terrible things to innocent people.
1. Danger in the Night

**Prologue**

The couple were walking hand in hand beside the bubbling creek, stopping halfway over the small wooden bridge. It was the dead of night and the moon and stars were out with a vengeance, providing them with enough light to see each other's faces. They looked out over the shimmering water, licking on the ice cream cones they had bought at a stand just before they entered the park. They were hesitant about coming here, at night, what with all the terror that the vamp attacks had brought. Even with True Blood back in production, it was not enough for the infected vamps, now almost always hungry. But the news that a special blood-no one said just what was so special about it, a secret needed to remain as such-was able to cure infected vampires, provided said vamps ad not been infected for more than, what did the news report, five days now? It had been a week, but it seemed the virus was slowly beginning to strengthen again. And as for humans, the special blood had been made into a elixir that would purge the virus out of them should they somehow become infected. As such, in the past few days, there had been both cured vamps and humans as well as the regrettable destruction of vampires who were too late in getting the antidote. It was easy to tell who were too far gone to be saved by the blood, those too far gone were a pale green and had a haze of insanity in their eyes. And they were too far gone to willingly go for the antidote and patrols of officers were forced to shoot them with darts of the blood, causing these vamps to meet the true death.

"Nice night." the girl said, nuzzling against the man. "Its nice to be somewhere so peaceful but I can't help but wonder….."

"Wonder what?" the man said, kissing the top of her head. They had been dating almost a year now and he was planning to pop the question any time now.

"How safe we really are? You know Bon Temps was-is-the hot bed for the hep v crisis and its not over yet. There are still infected out there. I just can't help but worry."

He smiled at her. "You know Sherriff Bellefleur is working with Mayor Merlotte. They have done wonders in just a couple of days, getting this cure out as fast as they did."

"Apparently some vampire friend of theirs has friends who can make things happen." replied the girl as she put her elbows on the raining of the bridge. "I guess maybe I do worry too much, it seems that in just a couple of days, things have already begun to turn around. But it will take some time. I think I've had enough time outside, I would feel better if we can just go back to my place. Its close by anyways."

He nodded, wanting to soothe her fears best he could. As she went to walk away from her spot, she felt something cold clamp around her ankle. She screamed as she saw the slightly green tinted face looking at her as she was pulled under the bridge. As her companion tried to shout for help, he too was pulled under the bridge, landing in the shallow water alongside his girlfriend. Pushed up against the concrete support, up to their waists in water, they looked at the crouched figure before them, the hunger in his eyes, yet for the woman, she swore she saw fear and felt almost a crisis on conscience within the blonde vampire. And then, he sprang at them, taking her first.

**Chapter 1**

.

The news reports said that the couple were in fact fed on but that whoever attacked had left before mortal damage could be inflicted. From her hospital bed, the woman was adamant that their attacker was almost regretful of what he was doing. As if he couldn't control himself. He was certainly not hard to describe to the police. A 6 foot four strikingly handsome blonde vampire was not exactly hard for the woman to forget seeing anytime soon.

She had first learned the news when she awoke two night ago, after her friends had come looking for her after being captured by a quartet of hep v infected vampires. They were all destroyed in the end but when she came to after being healed by Bill, Sookie had come to learn that one of the vamps had apparently bitten Eric and now he was on the loose, becoming increasingly insatiable in his hunger for blood and unless they could get some of the were blood cure into him soon, it would be too late to save him. The news had devastated her but she vowed to do all se could to help her friends track him down and get him back from the insanity and hunger that would turn him into no more than a monster as her captors ad been,

"So clearly he is not entirely gone, if he was able to restrain himself from killing those people last night. But of course, he is still very much a threat." Sam said as he folded up the local newspaper with the attack making the front page. "Andy, you know we need to try to take him alive. Do whatever you need to save for killing him. Sookie would never forgive us, not to mention Pam, Tara and Willa." Sam got up from behind the desk. He had been forced to dive right into a crisis when he became mayor many months ago and as level headed as he was trying to be, he couldn't help but feel for his former employee Sookie. "Arlene says she will keep the bar open but that she's installed new security measures. I also warned her not to try to kill him and I even made sure she's got silver nets at every turn. She's done a great job with that place." Sam could not help but sound a little wistful, it was not easy selling his bar to her but he wanted to help her start anew after the death of Terry. She was not only making buckets of money, but her personality was back, that sassiness and spunk. The kids were thriving as well. But Terry was still greatly missed.

"You don't think Lafayette will do something stupid, do you? From what I understand there is a history between him and that Viking, and not the most pleasant." Andy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Passed the message on to him too and believe me, Lafayette is no fool to mess with Northman under normal circumstances, let alone now with him coming unhinged by the minute." Sam sighed. "I may have had my issues with him in the past but I have come to respect him. That being said, we need to be careful if he happens across our paths."

"Agreed. I'll let you know if there is any news. You think he's sneaking around here still?" Andy asked.

"Here or Shreveport. Most likely here." Sam paused as Andy turned to leave. "Be careful out there Sherriff."

"You too mayor Sam." Andy replied gruffly. "Lucky my daughter has plenty of friends to help guard her while I'm at work. Here's hoping we can end this as fast as possible." he popped open a beer and took out a second one from the mini fridge Sam had in the office, tossing it so Sam before leaving the building.


	2. Preparing for the Hunt

**Chapter 2**

She made sure the locks on every window and door in the house were secure. Not that it would do much good anyway. She was not certain that she would be a target, after hearing of the random attack on the young couple, she held on to hope that he was not to be lost to her forever, that this terrible illness was not working faster than they were planning. To be safe, they would be headed out tonight and one way or another be bringing down their friend and curing him before it was too late. Thanks to Alcide and some of his fellow wolves that he trusted with his life, much blood had been given to those afflicted by the virus. As it was now, Alcide was weakened by the blood loss though he was rejuvenating faster than a average human. He sent the rest of his wolf friends away once they had given blood, leaving him as the only wolf left in Bon Temps. He vowed to remain around until the Viking was caught and brought under control again.

Night fell faster than she wanted, worry, fear and anxiety had been setting in deeper and deeper all day long. With meeting with Andy and Sam, making certain that Andy or Jason or any other officer in the area would not kill Eric but instead would be armed with nets and chains, Sookie felt slightly more at ease. Then there came a knock on the door and she knew exactly who was on the other side. "Evening Bill. Come in." she said as she opened the door and let her ex inside. "You're nothing if not prompt." she nodded at the clock on the wall. 6pm, exactly when he said he would come.

"We tried last night to find him but he was stealthy. Plus the fact that he can fly…..I did call to check on the girls at Fangtasia though. Pam said that she has seen nor heard from Eric since the night he got infected. So I suppose we can take comfort that they should be ok. I told Pam to stay there with Willa and Tara. No sense involving them in this if we do not need to."

She nodded as she put her hair into a pony tail. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and sturdy white sneakers, Sookie was dressed for the hunt. "I want to bring him home tonight. I can't stand worrying about this virus getting too strong…for the were blood to be injected too late…."

Cupping her chin gently, he guided her to look at him. "We will save him, I promise. I know that there are still trust issues between us Sookie, but I intend to follow thought from here on out with what I promise. And I want your trust back. Fully."

She could not help but smile. She was grateful to have the real Bill back, not the Lilith infused monster that he had become after drinking that wicked blood. "I trust you. And thanks, I feel a little better. Anyone else coming with us tonight or is it just us?"

A flaming red-haired blue appeared and stood on the porch. "Hey Sookie. I was not about to miss out on this. Bill said I've gotten to the point where its useless to try to stop me from coming along on things like this." she beamed at her maker who gave Sookie a feigned look of resignation.

"Women. No matter vampire or human, you are nothing if not stubborn." Bill said as he led them out of the house. "How is Alcide doing?"

Sookie nodded. "He's better. Staying at a motel nearby in case we need him but I think he needs to rest, after all the blood he gave to help get the cure out there…"

"Actually, I thought I would join you anyway." a voice growled from the dark. Leaning against the truck that no one had noticed had pulled up, Alcide grinned. "I am always one for a good hunt and I don't know if I really want to leave poor Bill alone with two women. He should really be more sharing." he winked at Sookie who rolled her eyes.

"Ok, then. So its us four. Where are we going to start looking?" Sookie asked.

Bill pulled out a map of the town. "I think if we can check out where the most attacks have taken place, not just the one we know for sure Eric was involved in, then it may help scale things down. But he's not thinking clearly, he may become reckless and he already has the cockiness to return to the scene of a crime. I don't pretend to know what its exactly like to be infected with this virus, what it does to a vampire mind."

"Then let's get the show on the road." Jessica clapped her hands together, eager for the hunt to begin. She was dressed in almost all black with only her fiery red hair and blue eyes giving her a splash of color.


	3. Attacked

**Chapter 3**

The bar was closing up for the night and he saw several people looking rather tipsy, ripe for the picking. He had a feeling that Arlene was warned of the danger lurking around, no doubt learning that it was him responsible for the attack the night before. But he cared little for being cautious anymore, it was as if all inhibitions were being drained from him. As a beer bellied slob of a man went to get into his car, he was too drunk to see that he now had a passenger. This attack was fiercer, he drank to the point where the man was passed out, barely having a pulse. There came a scream, a familiar scream as Arlene raced from the bar, joined by Lafayette . They both wielded silver nets and as he slipped out of the car, covered with the blood if his latest victim, he went to charge at them, barely registering what his conscience was telling him. _don't do it, they are friends of Sookies…_ he had wrapped a hand around Arlene's neck and proceeded to throw her into the outstretched arms of Lafayette. Cringing at the realization of nearly killing Arlene, Eric fled into the night, leaving a panicked Arlene.

Taking out his cell phone, Lafayette punched in some numbers. "Hey, Sook. Yeah, um, we're just tryin to keep communication open and the big blonde one was just here. Nearly threw Arlene into a tree but I dunno, he almost seemed to be fighting with himself. Threw her to me instead of biting her or hurting her." he paused. "No, he's long gone, like he was…ashamed. But he ain't looking so good, got kind of a sick green color going on. Ok, later Sook. You be careful out there."

"Sookie okay?" Arlene asked as she got back to her feet, dazed and rattled but otherwise unharmed. "Tell me she ain't out there trying to get him, I was hopin' she'd leave that for the vamps to do.."

"Sookie loves Eric, Arlene and no one ain't; gonna tell Sookie to sit by and wait. She'll be fine, she always is."

"Did you see his skin? He looked terrible and usually he looks, well…..even I hate to admit it but he's one fine looking dead man." Arlene said as she looked all around for fear he was about to return at any moment.

"He's pretty sick." Lafayette agreed. "You want me to drive ya home? Though I would think Andy is out and about trying to pin that crazy vamp down himself. Maybe Adaline will be there, at least she has fairy powers that can help keep you safe and its not like Eric is invited into your home. You should be ok." they quickly locked up the bar for the night, not bothering to do much cleaning.

And so he took Arlene back to the Bellefleur estate where Adeline was waiting up for her and as she heard about the attack, she paled but then stiffened. "He ain't goanna get us, I can keep us safe and he's right, he can't enter without a invitation and he doesn't even have one." she looked past her friends to the driveway where another patrol car pulled up. It was Jason and Violet

"Any news J?" Lafayette asked.

"Nope. But Violet here wants to help. Andy's worried about his daughter and if nothing else, Violet's a tough chick and could patrol outside. Just in case. I'll get back out there and help Andy patrol." he looked at his domineering girlfriend. "You behave yourself, these are my friends, not dinner.

"I just want to help keep them safe and I don't have a invitation to enter anyway. I'll be fine, I am certainly not afraid of anyone or anything.

There was a pause as Lafayette wanted to help keep the fairy safe as well. "You know, I getting tired of the same old trailer. Maybe I will just stay the night wit you all. I can stay on the inside while she stays outside."

Arlene and the fairy looked at each other and then at their friends with relief. "Thanks Lafayette. You're a good friend. And Violet…..thanks to you too. For staying with us. And hopefully not trying to eat us." she gave them a awkward wave as Violet disappeared into the wooded area near the mansion and Jason drove away.

Lafayette flopped down on the couch in the large living room and flipped the TV on. "Just remember this when its time for pay raises Arlene."


	4. Fear and Blood

**Chapter 4**

They checked the scene at the park and then stopped at Arlene's bar. Finding nothing, they drove on to a remote area of town, a woody area where they didn't even hear so much as a cricket chirping, a very odd thing indeed. "I think we may be on to something. Jess, you have it right?" Bill asked, looking to his right where Jess was walking. She revealed a trio of syringes with the cure within them. All of them were carrying three, in case of any unfortunate accidents.

"Of course we would end up somewhere incredibly creepy. Honestly, don't you all think maybe for a change it would be fun to hide out in somewhere pleasant? A garden? Or even the parking lot of a mall?" Sookie commented as they walked deeper into the woods.

"I smell him." Bill said, looking all around, upwards. "But something's off. He's definitely getting sicker. My best guess is that if we don't get him tonight….." he couldn't bear finishing his thought as he looked at Sookie who was biting her lip.

They walked for almost a hour before they came to a grizzly sight. A bunch of hobos had apparently made a makeshift campsite and what was left of them was scattered all around. A arm here and a leg was lodged in a hollow part of a tree. She had seen a lot of blood in her life but Sookie was not prepared for a sight like this. "It's bad….he's really lost control now."

Jessica grimaced as they surveyed the area, seeing large booted footprints that they all knew could be from only one vampire. "Its like a bizarre version of Blue's Clues but I thin we've got a clue here."

Looking at the prints, they saw that the trail stopped abruptly. "He clearly took off in the air. Not that that helps us any. I wonder where he would go when the sun is up." Bill said. "The possibilities are endless."

"True enough." Alcide agreed. "Not like we have time on our side either. But if vamps are attracted to fairy blood and with Andy's daughter safe in her house…..don't look at me like that, its not what you think."

"Sounds like you want to use me for vampire bait. I am really getting tired of being nothing more than bait you know." she snapped as she looked to Bill, hoping he would see reason.

"I think what he means is maybe taking some of your blood and putting it somewhere, to trick him to coming. Then with some luck and some nets, we can capture him and get him the were blood before its too late."

Jessica and Sookie looked at each other. "Sookie's been through enough with the whole people wanting her blood lately, don't you think? I mean, I don't think-I know-Andy will only help us so much and his daughter is certainly out of the question."

"Who's side are you on Jess?" Sookie asked before she sighed. "I hate to admit it but it may well be the only thing that will work. But I want to do this on my terms." she plucked up a twig from off the ground and proceeded to dig into her forearm, letting a thin and brief trickle of blood fall upon a large rock nearby. She allowed Bill to heal her wound, as Alcide began looking upwards, as did the two vampires. Jess and Bill grabbed her by each arm as Alcide led them away from the scene as they hid in a thick patch of weeds and trees, making sure that the vamps had syringes of the were blood in hand while Sookie and Alcide had the silver nets. They waited as the blur that came down from the starry night landed, seeing and smelling the fresh blood, looking around wildly. Unnerved by his appearance, Sookie tried not to remain calm. Then he was gone, up into the sky again.

"Well, looks like we need a plan b…..wait!" Alcide said as a skirmish ensued as they were caught off guard, fists were flying and there was the sounds of silver burning on flesh. The shouts died out as Alcide recovered from being sucker punched in the back of the head. By the time he got to his feet, he saw Bill and Jess trapped in a net while there was no sign of Sookie to be found.

"Seems that the virus has made him even faster and stronger than he already was." bill grimaced as Alcide wasted no time removing the net from him and Jess. "Too bad we don't have GPS for vampires."

Jess was helped up by Alcide who looked concerned but not as much as the others felt he should be. "It would seem our friend almost anticipated being taken. I think some of the syringes of blood may be with her still. I don't see that they fell out of her pockets or anything."

"We can only hope." Bill replied, concern in his voice. "Because I have a bad feeling that there is little if any control left within him and we have got to find her quickly."


	5. Tipping Point

**Chapter 5**

Sookie was shivering and damp as she took in her surroundings. It was not anywhere to familiar to her and so should she try to run away, who knew what further trouble she could find herself in. as her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she felt, to her chagrin, she was tied by her ankles and wrists to a tree. Clearly, another forest and she worried just how far he had brought her. With his flying abilities, she knew he could cover a great distance in a short time while her friends, it could take hours to catch up with her. By then, it could be too late for her

He was seated in a chair looking at her, a frown on his face. His blue eyes were clouded, his skin sickly green. "I thought I was smelling something incredible….you really thought I would fall for a trick so simple, so stupid?" Eric sneered at her as he took off his torn jacket and tank top, leaving only his mostly in tact black leather pants. On any other time, she would be admiring the view she had now had but she was instead terrified to her core. He came within a foot of her as he licked his lips slowly and let his fangs drop down. "I will enjoy you like never before Sookie."

Her rear end was vibrating as she realized her cell phone had managed to survive her trip here with her….whatever he was to her now, they had yet to get to rekindling their relationship. He reached roughly behind her and grabbed the phone from her pocket, though she tried in vain to not be easily moved. Striking her hard across the face, he drew blood and he made her look up as he crushed her phone in one hand. Tossing the debris aside, she hoped that somehow, the signal could be followed Knowing Bill, he would figure out what she prayed he would. "Please, you don't want to do this. You're very sick, I just want to help you."

"I don't want or need help. I feel perfectly fine." he replied. "Except I am hungry once again and I have a perfect meal just waiting to be had." he went to untie her. "I would much rather have you try to put up a fight though than just staying put. Where's the fun?" the ropes tying her were loosened and she summoned all her energy into kicking him in the midsection with a knee. It was enough to knock the wind out of him long enough for her to take off into the forest, hoping that taking her chance in the unknown woods would pay off. She tried not to trip, but it seemed there were roots jutting out of the ground everywhere and she stumbled several times. Checking her side right pocket, she felt a dampness. With a groan, she realized that the syringes had not survived the skirmish. Then she dug in again and found that there was one still in tact.

Emerging in a less wooded and brighter area of the woods, she turned back to see him calmly striding towards her. She had never seen him behave more predator-like than he was right now. "Eric, please, just listen to me. You're infected with a virus. A mutated version of the same one that killed your sister. Its taking you from me. Please, don't do this. This isn't you." she pleaded as she slowly backed away, trying to keep a good distance from him. Her feet began entering a small pond she had not noticed before and cursed under her breath. Drowning of drained, it would seem were the choices of death she had about now.

He smirked and leapt upwards and then right at her. A glimmer of silver was flung outward and as he fell on top of her knocking her into the deep water. The net covered him. Struggling under his weight, she took the syringe and stabbed him as hard as she could with it. They had both sank almost right to the bottom of the pond as she began to struggle to get out, to surface for air. Her eyes were opened wide as she met his eyes as his grip on her tightened, his mouth opening, fangs bared. In a swift move, he grabbed her and managed to slink out from under the net, though the marks on his skin clearly showed the damage it had dome. They shot up and out of the pond and as he carried her back to shore, he saw Bill, Jess and Alcide, all armed with syringes and for Alcide, a silver net. They had managed to get help from her cell phone carrier to locate where her phone was. What was left of it, anyway. Almost right before all of their eyes, they watched the green tint fade away and the murkiness of his eyes fade away.

"Eric?" Jessica said, hesitantly. Willa, Tara and Pam then appeared on the shore as they joined the scene. "Are you…"

"He's fine." A relieved sounding Pam interrupted. "I couldn't wait any more, after Bill called. We wanted to help." Tara and Willa nodded as Eric nodded back at them, looking at the wet waitress in his arms still. "Is she-"

"I didn't bite her…..I wanted to and I know I wouldn't have stopped." he replied as he looked at his friends. "I guess you should call your friend the mayor and his sheriff, tell him the insane vampire has been taken care of." the others knew that he didn't want to discuss his illness any further. Not right now. "Thank you for helping me." and with a nod to the group, he took her with her as they both vanished into the darkness.

**To Be Continued in TB Season 7 Episode 4**


End file.
